A vehicle is an apparatus capable of moving a user in the user-desired direction, and a representative example may be a car. For convenience of a user using a vehicle, various types of sensors and electronic devices are provided in the vehicle. Specifically, a study on an Advanced Driver Assistance System (ADAS) is actively undergoing. In addition, an autonomous vehicle is actively under development. As the development of the advanced driving assist system (ADAS) is actively undergoing in recent time, development of a technology for optimizing user's convenience and safety while driving a vehicle is required. As part of this, technology development on various user interfaces/user experiences (UIs/UXs) for autonomous driving in which a vehicle drives on its own without any driver's manipulation have been actively carried out.